


On the Consequences of James Bond Being Bored

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Prompt Fic, Sex Standing Up, Threesome - F/M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond is bored, and as M and Tanner discover, a bored Bond is a mischievous Bond who finds naughty ways to overcome his boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Consequences of James Bond Being Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bondkink comm on LJ. The prompt was _Bond is bored, and as M and Tanner discover, a bored Bond is a mischievous Bond who finds naughty ways to overcome his boredom._
> 
> (This is a sequel to [Eavesdropping](http://archiveofourown.org/works/570578).)

Bond is bored, and as anyone will tell you who knows James Bond, a bored Bond is a naughty Bond – he gets ideas into his head on how to enliven his boredom, and then anything might ensue. 

He wanders into M's office one evening to find her and Tanner discussing some inventory or other – he pays no attention to the details because they don't interest him. What does interest him is the sudden recollection of a night, not too long ago, when he'd been on a job, and had seduced a Russian woman, knowing that M was listening. She had later told him that she'd got herself off while he'd been fucking Anna, and then had fucked Tanner before Bond himself had fucked her a few hours later.

He remembers their conversation about spanking, and decides that if he annoys M enough, she just might spank him – and maybe Tanner too. 

"Mr Bond," M says, her tone cool and courteous, and not very friendly; he hides his amusement at this as he greets her, and then Tanner.

M is dressed in a long cream jacket with a matching knee-length cream skirt. Tanner, meanwhile, is in his usual pearl grey suit, although he's wearing a pale blue shirt and darker blue tie with it.

Bond sits down alongside Tanner, opposite M's desk, and smiles at the other man. Tanner gives him a slightly uncertain smile back and Bond wonders if he can sense the sexual tension that's now thickening in the room.

"Can we help you, Mr Bond?" asks M.

Bond smirks. "Well, since you asked," he drawls. "I'm rather bored, and you two look like you could use some excitement as well."

M frowns at him, but he observes the way she shifts slightly in her chair, and he'd bet that _she_ can sense the sexual tension.

"Isn't there somewhere else you can go for your excitement?" she asks.

"Perhaps we should finish this tomorrow?" Tanner suggests, getting to his feet.

Bond stands swiftly. "Don't leave early on my account, Bill," he says, dropping his voice as he utters the other man's name.

Tanner shivers slightly and Bond feels a familiar stirring in his loins. He doesn't stop to think (he rarely does), he simply leans in and grabs the back of Tanner's head so he can kiss the other man. He slips his left arm around Tanner and pulls his body closer, feeling a surge of desire when he finds that Tanner's cock is already growing hard.

"James! Let Bill go right now," scolds M.

Bond pulls back so they can catch their breath, then looks over at his diminutive boss. There's an outraged expression on her face, but he can see the spark of desire in her eyes too.

"Or what?" he asks lazily. He's subtly rubbing his crotch against Tanner's and can feel the swell and surge of Tanner's prick as it stiffens. He wants nothing so much as to drop to his knees, pull out Tanner's cock, and suck on it, but he doesn't want to scare the other man off.

M stands up. "Or I'll spank you," she says.

Bond grins openly at this, then resumes kissing Tanner, who doesn't seem too fazed; in fact, Bond could swear the younger man's enjoying himself, given how enthusiastically he's returning Bond's kiss.

M rounds her desk, both irritated by Bond's interruption, and – quite frankly – amazingly turned on by the sight of 007 kissing her Chief of Staff. She hasn't forgotten that night when Bond broke into her flat and had his wicked way with her; she's wanked to the memories often enough, after all.

She smacks Bond's thigh and he jerks away from Tanner, allowing her to see that both men are very hard. Feeling her nipples stiffen and her pussy throb, she immediately decides that she wants both men to fuck her – preferably at the same time.

She turns to Tanner, standing between the two men to prevent Bond from resuming his kissing before she's had a chance to speak. She doesn't get the opportunity to say anything, however, before Bond's wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his body. She gasps as she feels how stiff and swollen his prick is against her arse; a surge of lust nearly overwhelms her, and she's sure Bond can tell how much she wants him.

"James!" It's a sign of how much her equanimity's been disturbed that she calls him by his first name, and she knows he's aware of that fact. Her composure's further shaken when Bond lifts her skirt with his left hand and slips his right underneath to find her pussy. Tanner is watching them both avidly, unfastening his trousers as he stares at Bond beginning to frig her with his long, talented fingers. M wonders if she's going to faint, she feels so light-headed. 

Tanner hasn't forgotten that night when Bond fucked a contact while he and M were listening in – he doubts he'll ever forget; he has recalled, many times, the sight of M's face as she fingered herself to orgasm while Bond was busy. Nor has he forgotten how glorious M's pussy felt as he pounded into it while she bent over her desk shortly afterwards. More than once since then he's wondered, while wanking, whether Bond and M subsequently fucked – he feels sure Bond must have discussed what happened at some stage. 

He strokes his stiff member as Bond works a third finger inside M's pussy and intensifies the pace of his frigging; M's expression is glazed and Tanner's sure she's not far off orgasm. He catches Bond's eye, getting a smirk and a nod in return, and understands that Bond is expecting him to be ready once M's climaxed.

Tanner moves closer and unbuttons M's jacket, then her blouse, to reveal a lacy, ivory-coloured bra. He ducks his head and sucks hard on one of her stiff nipples, and she lets out a shriek as she explodes. Tanner wraps his arms around her as Bond steps back sufficiently far enough to unfasten his own trousers, and Tanner unashamedly stares at the older man's swollen cock. Between them they swiftly finish undressing M, who is murmuring "Dear God!" and "Fuck!", which Tanner can see is making Bond smirk.

Bond moves in behind M again, and the two men lift her up off her feet, Tanner grabbing her arse to hold her steady against Bond's chest. Tanner guides his cock into M's slick pussy, moaning softly as her walls clench around his prick. He is aware that Bond is lubricating his own prick with the juices that coat his hand from frigging M, and he'd swear that his cock just hardened further in response to the sight.

M comes out of her post-orgasmic daze as Tanner's cock slides inside her soaking pussy, then she feels Bond's erection easing into her arse, and she groans with pleasure. Even before she and Tanner had eavesdropped on Bond fucking Anna, she'd fantasised about these two men taking her together, and now it's happening: two fabulously stiff, thick pricks are filling her pussy and arse, and two strong pairs of arms are holding her body between theirs as they thrust deep and hard. 

M can feel Tanner's cock rubbing against her clit as he fucks her, then Bond's hands clasps her tits, and he starts to pinch and squeeze her nipples, and it's enough to send her over the edge again, her pussy and arse tightening around the cocks fucking her. Tanner groans, before ejaculating and she feels his spunk filling her pussy. Bond thrusts a few more times, then she feels him coming also, which is enough to set her off again.

"Christ!" Tanner mutters and she finds herself unexpectedly giggling at his reaction. He looks startled for a moment, then begins to grin before leaning in for an unexpectedly gentle kiss.

"I think we should take this elsewhere," Bond announces as he eases his cock out of her arse.

M raises her eyebrows enquiringly at Tanner, who nods eagerly.

"Very well," she agrees. "We'll go back to my flat."

The men rearrange their clothes, while M dresses again, then they make their way down to the underground car park. M is aware of the fact that Tanner's spunk is still sticky on her thighs, and wonders which man will be willing to go down on her and clean her up. She rather thinks it's going to be an interesting evening – and she's suddenly glad that Bond got bored.


End file.
